Hypnotic Illusions
by TenshiElric
Summary: Edward remembers when his mother used to scold him for pulling pranks.Apparently Mustang's didn't,because his prank has gotten the Elrics in a big mess. What do the homonculi have to do with it? Well it's not good!Parental!RoyEd! New story name!
1. The Begining Of It All

_Music Listened To While Writing: Can't Touch This, Happy Happy Joy Joy (screamo version XDD)_

_Mood Music: Anything hyper...I recomend the song I was listening to_

**Disclaimer: If I ownerd FMA then why would I be writing a FAN fiction?**

* * *

Most people, when they are near death, think about all the happy things in life. They sometimes even imagine that they are with family and friends, doing something nice like going to an amusement park, or baking cookies. But State Alchemists don't. State Alchemists let themselves suffer because they know they have failed.

It was a slow day in Central Headquarters. Paperwork was dwindling, and people were getting ready to take there lunch break. They sky was blue, not a single cloud. The grass was green, and all was quiet and peacefull-

"FULLMETAL!!!!!!!!!!"

Well except for that. Actually, it was quite a BUSY day right now at the Military HQ. Edward Elric and his younger brother ,Alphonse Elric, had just come back from a mission. As usual this caused quite the uproar. Let us take a look inside...

"FULLMETAL!! " Roy Mustang shouted. He was just promoted to Colonel and didn't need all this crap.

"Why, Colonel, whatever have a done wrong?" Edward asked innocently. He had only tried to help the Colonel by delivering all the papers he had signed while he was asleep- Ah who was he kidding.

"Well, Full Metal, you took all my papers on which very PERSONAL thing were written to the Fuhrer" Mustang said while getting the only pair of Flame Gloves he had that were not confiscated by Riza that he had hidden in a drawer. He had his fingers ready to snap in case Full metal said something that was, ahem, unwanted by the Colonel.

"Oh what you mean notes written to tons of girls, all of which by the way, contained your phone number?" Edward said. At this point Mustang was about to blow before he though of something else that would torture the young alchemist...

"Well then FullMidget, I just won't send you on that mission then." Roy replied.

"FULLMIDGET!!!! WHO ARE CALLING A HALF PINT THAT WOULD DROWN IN A CUP OF MILK!!!!- wait, what?" Edward shouted.

" Interesting rant Edward...Anyway, I was going to send you on a mission about a certain stone, but I guess if your going to be like that-"

"No, give it to me!" Edward interrupted. He shut his mouth as soon as he realized how stupid he sounded. His last mission was so disappointing he would kill for another chance to get close to the Stone. In fact killing didn't sound to bad right now...

"Well, ok" Mustang said while smirking (1). "Well there's a town just a few miles from hear called Heratan. There are many rumours about an alchemist there who has created the Stone and is using to make sort of dolls with souls. You've dealt with this type of thing before Edward so I thought this would be a breeze for you. But the thing is, he makes dolls out of real people so be careful." he said. The whole time Edward was trying to keep his hopes down.

_An alchemist making zombie like dolls, eh? Well, we'll defeat him, and take his Stone! I've waited so long for this...Ok ok calm down Edward. You don't even know if this guy is for real. Keep your hopes down and disappointment out._

Edward quickly accepted the mission and went back to the dorms to tell Mustang. On his way a phone rang next to him so he answered it.

"Edward don't forget the man's name is Alaricus Frej and he lives on the old Castle on the hilltop" Roy Mustang's easily distinguishable voice said those words quickly then hung up. Edward sighed.

_Well that was nice just answer and assume it was me without even a proper greeting or anything,stupid Colonel Bastard...Gotta go tell Al!_

With that Ed ran down the hall towards there dorm to tell Al.

Roy snickered to himself. 'his was a great way to get Edward back. He'll go to that castle and find nothing ,get pissed and probably blow something up, and come back here for a lecture.' Is along the lines of what he thought. Secretly he knew that this was very cruel, but later ruled that out. What did he care? Edward is a big boy he can handle it. But then again I hate seeing him sad...Hey wait, where the hell did that come from? I could care less about that kid...

1 How the hell is that possible? 0.o

Anyway, I hoped you liked the first chapter! I don't want to sound whiny but please be nice when you gove CC and please review! Flames will be caught in a jar and used fr warmth and marshmellows when I go camping with Edward and Roy. Yes, Al will come in later don't worry.

Edward: Do I get to find the stone?

Tenshi: No, not yet...I don't even know if you are going to survive the story yet (to readers; just joking don't worry...hopefully)

Edward: WHAAAT!?!?!?!

Roy: See, she likes me better-

Tenshi: Actually same for you Flamey..

Roy: Hey!


	2. Train Rides and Phone Calls

_Music Listened To While Writing: Broken by Seether Featuring Amy Lee_

_Mood Music: __Waiting On The World To Change by John Mayer and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls_

_A/N: The mood music will get better, becuase in the next chapters well...I know songs that fit it...you'll see why.._

**Disclaimer: If I ownerd FMA then why would I be writing a FAN fiction?**

* * *

Edward slammed the door of his and Al's dorm open. He had to crouch down to catch his breath after running for so long. Al was reading another book on the Stone. He looked up and sweat dropped at his brother for being so...well...weird. 

"Al!...I...have...another..lead!" he shouted gasping between each word. Al immediately got up to help his brother to a chair, so he could question him. Once Ed had been seated he blurted out ALOT of information.

" ColonelMustangissendingustoatownwithanalchemistwhomakesdollzombiethingysandhasaPhilosopher'sso!!" he gasped out in one breath. Al only caught a few words of it though so Ed had to repeat it slower. ALOT slower.

" Colonel Mustang is sending us to a town with an alchemist who makes doll zombie thingys and has a Philosopher'Stone" he said slowly sounding out each and ever vowel and consonant, annoyed at having to repeat it.

" That's great brother! Now tell me more about the..uh.."zombie doll things" you mentioned" Al said. Ed sighed.

" Apparently he makes dolls using living souls. My conclusion is that they probaly don't have brains and just walk around mindlessly. We've delt with this before Al remember?" Al shuddered ,well as much as a suit of armor can, at the memory. Al was really excited about the lead for some reason.

_An alchemist with the stone! This will be great! I can't wait to get started on looking!_

Roy Mustang thought that this was just THE funniest thing. FullMetal and his brother had left to go to the town and should be back in just a day or so. All of the sudden the phone rang. He stole a quick glance at Riza. She nodded, meaning he could pick up the phone without getting shot.

" Colonel Roy Mustang here"

" OH MY GOD ROY!! ELYSIA JUST LEARNED TO RIDE A TRICYCLE!! SHE IS SOOO ADORABLE DON'T YOU THINK!" shouted the voice of a certain Lieutenant Colonel.

" Hi Hughes " Roy answered reluctantly. He held the phone a full foot away from his face and could STILL hear him blabbering on about how cute his precious daughter was. It was quite annoying.

" Ugh, anyway Hughes I have to tell you something" Roy finally said after 5 minutes of listening to Elysia talk.

" Hm?? " Hughes replied.

" Yes, so Edward was annoying the LIVING SHIT out of me, so I sent him on a fake lead. THIS should be interesting! " Roy was very proud of coming up with this idea himself. He rewarded himself with girls. LOTS of LOTS of girl.** ( A/N:Stupid womanizer...)**

" Hn...I don't think that was such a good idea Roy...he might get really angry...or real depressed.." Hughes commented.

" I don't care! It's funny as hell to get him annoyed!" Roy replied quickly. He really did have feelings for the boy...WAY deep down...but being an officer who had been in Ishbal, sometimes, feelings are hard to grasp. Hughes then mumbled a few words and hung up.

_Wonder what's wrong with him..._

All of the sudden Riza burst through the door holding a gun pointed at Roy's head.

" Colonel Mustang, I'm sorry to say this but that was very childish of you. What if Edward-san gets hurt by this? " She said quickly while preparing her gun to shoot, just in case.

" Excuse me Lieutenant, but I believe I outrank you, so any further mention of this will be considered insubordination " Roy said. He was very annoyed. It was just a small joke, Edward wouldn't get hurt by it.

" But Colonel-...I guess your right." she said.

" I apologize for my actions sir, they were out of line and harsh. Please forgive me. " she said tonelessly in the official military ask of forgiveness.

" You are forgiven. Now, get back to your previous job "

" Yes sir " Riza said. And with that she walked out swiftly. Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and walked to the door. He peeked his head out, only to catch Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc chatting about the incident.

_Ugh...stupid people...do they have to listen into ALL my calls?_

Ed and Al were currently on a train to Heratan. They would have walked but seeing how it was raining..you get it. The trip would only last a few more minutes.

" I can't believe it brother! This lead seems really..well...real this time! " Al squealed. Ed replied with a nod and kept looking out the window.

" Brother?...Are you ok? " Al questioned. His brother was usually much more excited with these sort of things...

" Yeah Al...this just seems...sort of fishy...I mean I've never heard of this town before...and what this guy is doing is like...human transmutation...how is this possible...wouldn't the stone be used up by know?...oh never mind...I didn't mean to ruin your fun " Edward said. Al looked at his brother carefully. Nobody could read Ed better than Al, and he knew something was up. Something OTHER than his suspicions were making Ed unusually quiet...

* * *

Yes another chapter done! Sorry I couldn't upload it yesterday I was over my friends house. scratches back of head Oh and I found out about this really cool manga! It called "Gothic Sports". You should read it! Anyway, the next chapter will be up in about 1 or two days! Thank you to all my reviewers ! 3 whole review! I'm so happy! not even joking I' being greedy but I'm hoping for at least two or three more! Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to go back and add mood music. The first few songs will be ones I was listening to, and the next few (they'll be labeled) will be songs that fit the mood. I'll add a little author note where the song changes) Have a Happy New Year! blows kazoo loudly 

Ps. Sorry if some words are missing leters like Philosopher's. My computer does that. Damn this thing for being ancient. Being my self, I don't notice it, but I;m getting a new computer tommorow so, problem solved!


	3. Hotels and Assumptions

**Disclaimer: If I ownerd FMA then why would I be writing a FAN fiction?**

* * *

Edward and Al got of the train to Heratan and looked around. Ed noticed all the people staring at them. Seriously, didn't these people have better things to do? Anway, five minutes later would find the brothers in the center of town, looking for a hotel. Al searched around quickly.

" Brother! I found one! " Al said excitedly. He couldn't wait to start searching. Ed didn't respond. His eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing in general. Al was worried, what was wrong with him? He waved a hand infront of his face.

" Brother? Ed? EDWARD! " Al finally shouted. Edward's head snapped to his brother's direction.

" Hmm? Oh yeah sure let's go in... " Edward said dully. He started forward. Al reluctantly followed him in. They rented a small one room, one bathroom room for 3 nights. That would be enough time for them to find things out. Once they unpacked their few belongings, they left to find the alchemist and his dolls.

* * *

Roy Mustang was pissed. Geez, one joke towards the kid and look what he gets. Crap from everyone! He outranked them, so why should they give him crap! He was a bit nervous though. It had been two days...they should've been back...no no! They probably are being stubborn, or couldn't catch a train...yeah...that was it...well...maybe he should call their hotel first. There was only one hotel there... 

RIIING RIIING RIIING

" Heratan Hotel, how may I help you? " a calming woman voice said.

" Yes, I was wondering if the Elric brothers were staying at your hotel? " Roy asked.

" I'm sorry but that information is classified " she said.

" This is Colonel Roy Mustang, their superior officer. Now, may I please have that information? " Roy said annoyed. Why would she keeep that confidential? The only reason would be if they were being targeted.

" Uhh, yes sir! They are staying here, but they are out for the moment. The left early yesterday morning, and haven't been back yet " She said in a quick tone, and hung up. Now something was wrong for sure. Why hadn't they comeback yet? Roy was giving them 4 hours to come back to the hotel, or he was going to get them.

* * *

Thing weren't going well for the Elric brothers. They decided to ask around about the alchemist. Nobody seemed to know anything. Usually in this situation there were people talking about lost lovers,friends, or family members. If this guy wasn't so bad, then...what? A little while later somebody pointed them in the right direction. The person said that she had heard strange noises from that castle. She commented that she lived right next to it. She also said her name was Mrs. Madison. They thanked the elderly lady and headed towards the castle.

* * *

sigh Sorry about the crapyness of this chapter. My computer deleted it 3 times before I got it on the website, so natually it won't be as good as the first tume. Enjoy! 


	4. Author Note

**A/N Time: **

To my readers,

Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! I'm not really good at writing, so I was surprised. Anyway, now that I have to go back to school expect updates a bit less often. Actually, if I don't put a good plot twist on this story, it will end in about 3 more chapters so chapters will be slower anyway. Sequels are a possiblity but only if somebody asks me for one, or I myself aren't sastified with the ending. And, they would have to come after I finish re-writing the story. I don't like how I originally wrote this so I'm going back to change a few things so tommorow or the day after you should expect an update. Maybe today if I don't get loads of homework. Feel free to harm my teachers!

Sincerly,

Tenshi Elric

(Ten-she El-rick)

That was a prununciation for all the people who have asked how you pronuonce my name. ( off of other websites)


	5. Sickness and Realization

Edward trudged up the rocky stairs of the castle. Al followed behind silently. Ed was exhausted. Walking around the town for hours, interrogating people about something nobody seems to know a thing about, is tiring. And boring. Very boring. Al, being in a suit of armour and unable to get tired, offered to carry him a few times. But, Ed, being as Ed-ish as he is, refused. So he reluctantly dragged his automail and flesh legs up. Once they reached the oak doors that seemed to be almost 200 years old, they had a problem. How to open them?

" Ugh. Why must everything be hard! Why does the world hate me so..." Ed whined, sulking in his teenage angst. Al, being innocent and younger, thought it was mearly Ed being...well...frankly..Ed. He sighed and walked up to the doors. Pushing slightly on them they opened. Ed turned around, mouth agape.

" How did you? I couldn't-with alchemy- and..oh never mind..." Ed slowly walked in muttering about really hating doors.

" Gotta use your noggin there Ed. Not everything can be blasted though. Your smart enough to know that! "(1) Al commented. As they walked a bit farther in they noticed two long corridors extending from the main hall they were in. Also, that those halls seemed to be sloping down. Well, the castle was relatively small, and they simply guessed that people were smart enough not to make it such a huge castle, as to stay a bit conspicuous.

" Hey, Ed. Is it just me, or does this place seem to have been...uninhabited looking? Like nobody's been in here since it was made..." Al questioned. Once again, Ed had gotten that sort of hazy look in his eyes, as though he were staring at nothing...yet something. Al waved his hand in front of Ed's face, like before. Except this time Ed didn't respond. Al called his name a few times, each getting progressively louder. He put his hand on Ed's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, extremely worry filled silence on Al's part, Ed started to sway. Soon afterwords he collapsed onto the concrete floor of the castle.

" Ed! " Al shouted worriedly. He got down on his knees next to Ed, who by that time had blacked out. Al had no idea what to do.

* * *

Roy Mustang was STILL extremely annoyed. The Elric's four hours were up. He was calling NOW. The phone rang a few times before the woman with the soothing voice answered again. 

" Hello? " she said.

" Yes, Miss I was wondering if the Elrics were back yet. " Roy stated.

"oh it's you again.. " she mumbled. " Uh, no sir they haven't and I will have to ask you to stop calling. If you like I can give you there whereabouts though. " she said in a louder more clear voice.

" Yes, that would be good " he said. After getting their general whereabouts, he looked up the next train to Heratan. He got up to call a few of his closest men, and women, into the room.

* * *

Al was totally dumbfounded. What do you do, when your older brother just fainted, in a castle, in a town were you know nobody? He bent down and tried to pick Ed up as gently as possible. Even with alot of effort to not shake him, Edward still woke up, though only semi-conscious.

" Al...it hurts..." he moaned. Al was shocked. What could hurt? His brother would never moan like that unless something was really bad...

" It's ok Ed, I'm here. Now, what hurts? " Al tried to sound as confident as possible.

" E-...everything..." Ed manged to say before he passed out again. Al would have run in circles had he not had Ed in his arms. What to do? Wake him up or let him be? Call an ambulance? There were no phones for an hour...and that elderly woman mentioned not having one...oh... He finally decided to venture farther into the castle.

* * *

Roy called all his closest subordinates into his office.

" Riza, Havoc, Hughes, Breda, Falman, Fuery- hey, where ARE Falman and Fuery?" he asked.

"On a mission in the east sir" Breda answered.

" Oh, anyway. I have called you here for a reason. We're going to a locale town called Heratan. I need you all to come, because the Elrics are missing, and that's the last place they were." he calmly said. A few semi-shocked faces, but the rest were angry at the Colonel. He sent them there for a practical joke and now...

" Roy! You idiot! We told you something would happen!" Hughes bellowed angrily. Weren't he, and Roy, and everyone else sort of responsible for the boys? What happened to that idea...

" I know, I know! I just...don't know why, but I care. We...just better go and find them. Gather the few essentials you need. We're leaving in 10 minutes" Roy said. He was embarrassed at the first part...but it was true...AGH SHUT UP! he thought to himself.

_Just...calm down Mustang...calm down...they'll be fine...they'll be fine...just keep it unpersonal and you'll think clearer and better..._

Ten minutes later, the group was on a train heading to Heratan. They all shared the same thoughts.

_Those boys better be ok..._

_

* * *

_

(1) I took that from the FMA game FullMetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel...or I think thats what it's called...haven't played it in a while...I just remember that...anyway, I get inspired by reviews! Just one or two will get me going! Sorry for the late update, but I've had 2 tests today, 3 tomorrow, and 4 the next day. And, there just tests, not exams or anything.How annoying... I swear teachers like PLOT against students...they all give hard assignments and tests on the same day...not a coincidence! Anyway, sorry for the rushedness of the chapter. I'm really not that good at drawing things out. OR writing cliffhangers...Good for you though! Anyway, enjoy! And I don't own ANYTHING! If you still think I do please check into the pretty mental hospital across the road. the have good cushioned rooms there.Also...ugh...what was it I wanted to say...hm...I'll say it next chapter if it's important...Constuctive crisitisism alowed, but flames will be used to cook my marshmellows again...mmm...OH OH OH! I REMEMBER! If you noticed I kept repeating the scence were Ed is all sick. This is to show him getting progressivly worse, I'm not just being stupid...Hope I didn't spoil it...Reviewers get cookies and hot chocolate! ( Or anyother snack you want) Hm yay bribing!


	6. Children and Armor

Haha! Guess what? I failed one of my tests And missed the rest because I was sick and got out of school. Yes! But, I have strep throat, the flu, and a fever. FOR 4 DAYS STRAIGHT. And I got to miss school today. It wasn't canceled even though we got all that snow...ANYWAY onto the story because I'm sure none of you are interested in my personal life! Hopefully I can write the whole thing without sneezing and accidentally deleting it! Here we go! Onto the emoness!

* * *

The second the old, red train stopped in Heratan the military crew jumped off. Considering Heratan was a very small town and almost never got visitors, people were staring. After a couple of minutes the staring stopped. A little boy and girl wearing rags were still looking though. The girl had messy, curly, brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, full of innocence. The boy, on the other hand, was older, with curly dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His eyes were different, ones that stared into the distance, not innocent eyes, but ones with a goal at least. (1).

The boy's hazel eyes, and Roy Mustang's raven eyes met. For a second, Roy could have sworn they were Edward Elric's, just a different color. He suddenly felt some sort of kinship to the boy. It looked like they were orphans, and he took care of his little sister. Nostalgia took over and Roy walked toward the boy and girl slowly. The boy motioned for the girl to get behind him, and she did so willingly, the big man was scary looking. He walked in front of them and knelt down.

" Where are your parents? " he asked and a hard, flat tone. Realizing the children wouldn't answer to that, he took a deep breath and asked in a lighter, soft voice. The little girl opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the boy.

" Dead, off rotting in a grave somewhere. " he said in a harsh tone, not far from one Roy would use when talking to an enemy. He was shocked, and let his mask drop for a second, surprised a boy of no more than 9 (he guessed) could be that emotionless. Putting his mask back up, he forced a warm smile and continued.

" Well, than we'll have to find you a home, right? "

* * *

Al walked down a sloping hallway, listening for a sound other than the constant dripping of some far off water. With Edward there things shouldn't be that quite, but considering he was passed out in Al's arms, that was a possibility. Suddenly Al heard some rushed whispering. He franticly turned around to find it, but smacked his head on the ceiling, and fell forward. He rushed to stop Edward from falling from his arms, and turned around in midair, to fall into his back. He sighed and picked himself up slowly. Edward had fallen out of his arms halfway down, but landed safely next to him. Surely Ed would stir unless- No no no! Al couldn't think off that option. Finally, after a few seconds of tense silence, Ed started to arouse. He moaned a bit, and opened his eyes slightly. He slowly started to pick himself up, but failed and was sent to the ground. His automail arm, used to reacting quickly, shot out and caught him before he fell. Ed shifted his gaze to his arm, surprised he hadn't hit his head. He sat up, and blinked a few times before he even realized Al was there.

" A-al? " a raspy voice cracked out. Al had been watching the whole time, was very surprised. What the heck was up with Ed?

" Yeah brother, I'm here. Do you think you can walk? " He was worried about those voices. Hewanted to get out, but they were too deep to get out now, they must be really close to the center, or whatever room the alchemist, or SOMETHING, was in right?

" Y-yeah I think so-" Ed tried to get up. He put one foot forward and, oh crap. His real leg collapsed under his weight and was sent downward. Luckily, Al was fast and caught him before he hit the floor. Al sighed, opened up his chest plate, and put Ed in his armor.

" A-al w-what the h-hell are you doing?" Even though his voice was still raspy, he sounded as if he could still punch somebody out.

" Well brother, you can't walk, and I'm sick of carrying you. And, this way, if push comes to shove, and somebody dangerous is here, they won't see you. "

Al shut his chest plate and continued walking forward, trying not to jostle his brother. He ignored Ed's mumbled protests (2), and picked up his pace.

* * *

(1) AHHH I'm sorry for using that quote, I took it from the anime. Don't sue me!!! (Actually it was just a couple of words, don't sue mehh!!)

(2) People are going to think that's OOC but let me explain. Edo's not going to be screaming protests because yes, he's sick. But, no matter if this kid was dying there would be some protests, so I threw in some mumbles to satisfy people.

Well I think it was semi-ok for an extremely feverish and sick person, eh? Not as long as I would like it to be but...ugh , now back to my sickbed and my studies T-T. Reviews make me feel better! (Hmm...using the 'I'm sick please review!' thing is fun )


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers,

OMG! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! No there is no new chapter. I'm thinkin about discontinuing the story. I dunno. Tell me what you think? I mean, I have no inspiration! Writer's block to the max! School sucks all the creativity out of me! So yeah, tell me if you think I should stop writing this.

Love,

TenshiElric


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

since I'm sure that my friends will kill me if I stop writing this. And I'm sure a few of you will to. Lol. Well, because of this, I won't discontinue the story. Just think of it as...on hold. I'll update, at the most possible latest, the end of this month. You see for the next few weeks I'll be bombarded with tests, homework, and quizes. Plus I have to go to Hot Topic to get my outfit for AnimeCon, at the end of march. I'm going to be Anya from Gothic Sports. Really good manga series! But, ya, so I need a friend to make the outfit. Urghh!! Anyway, I'll post a few more stories, and reread some of the manga for inspiration!

Earliest Possible Update: 2-3 days

Latest Possible Update: 2-3 weeks

Love,

Tenshi Elric

Ps. Look out! Edo-koi is on a rampage! I called him short. xDD


	9. Return Of The Author! Yesh!

Nearing what he hoped was the center of the castle, Alphonse felt that something was wrong. He could sometimes tell when things were going to go amiss, it was like a sixth sense to him, replacing smell and touch he guessed. He had felt it with Scar, and in Lab 5. And he was feeling it now. He felt the aura of death wafting around. Not physically of course, but-more emotionally. Like somebody was going to jump out, like in the old stories his father used to tell,and after that his brother. ones about adventures of brave knights fighting scary fire-breathing dragons to save their damsels in distress. His own adventure was quite different, in the way he was doing it for himself, and his brother instead of for a girl.

He felt some light shifting in his armour. He reasoned it must have been Edward, and continued walking. Finally he appeared in the center. It would have taken his breath away if he could breath. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glistening in a million different shades of golden, carpets were rolled out on the floor, firetruck red. And, a grand staircase, most probably made of gold, was crafted in the center, like icing on the cake. But , how could some castle so old, have such a beautiful interior, when the exterior was so...old? A cackling voice met his..er...'ears',and he swiftly turned around to meet it. Walking down the staircase, was a man in a white mask with a black suit, and cape trailing after him (Phantom of the Opera! :3).

" Welcome, to my castle! I presume you are Fullmetal then?"

"Well no, you see-"

And with that, Al's chest plate burst open to reveal , none other than(2) Edward Elric!

"WHAT!No you idiot, I'M FULLMETAL! See? ME!"

"Oh, excuse me, that's no way to treat a guest. Though, I have to be rude, for my name may not be spoken, because then dear boy, I would have to kill you. And I would not like to do that. " 'for now...' he added under his breath.

"This, is my home. It used to be a grand opera house, before a tragic accident. I then had to rebuild it, so I made it into a castle. It has been deserted by all but myself for many years. So, I live in here alone practicing my studies. But, enough about me, what brings you two here?"

"Where here to capture and arrest you!" Edward said.

"Brother! Shut up!" Alphonse quickly whispered. "You think that's such a great idea?!"

"Oh,then we have a problem. You see, I can;t have anybody knowing of what I do here so..." he said as he waved his gloved hand, directed at Edward. The glove glowed a menacing purple, before fading. All seemed the same until-

"W-where am I?"

* * *

Roy Mustang grudgingly trudged up the castle stairs, like a certain boy before him. Looking back at his group, he nodded, and slowly ad gracefully continued to-

kick down the door. Beautiful. Continuing on, he cocked his gun into a ready-to-fire position,on guard for any criminals, or chimeras. Suddenly, a body jumped out of nowhere. It knocked him down, knife in it's hand. He got ready to shoot, before he noticed it's face. It looked sad, and was contorted with pain. The eyes were dull, but he could tell that this was a child. Three shots wrung out as three neat holes appeared in the side of it's head. It dropped the knife and fell on Roy.

He shoved off himself, and dusted of his clothes. The rest of them stared at him in mild confusion,while Riza was loading another bullet into her gun. He cleared his throat.

" Well, what do you suppose that was?' he inquired. Hearing some shifting, he turned around ready to blow the things head of, only to see Hughes. Having a best friend in the investigations department of the military really helped, as Hughes was already checking the body out.

"There's no...blood...' he said. Taking one of his throwing knifes, he hesitated, then sliced the stomach open, to reveal a white puffy substance.

" So...no blood, no organs...and"he paused to the feel the white, "...cotton...Well, Roy seems you got yourself a moving dummy here! Well,we already had a few of those.."

"Always, the joker Maes..."

" So sirs,what do we do?' Riza piped up.

After thinking for a moment Roy responded with this:

" Maes, take a few quick pictures, put a sample of the stuff in a bag, since you keep that stuff handy, then Havoc and Breda dispose of the body. Everybody be on your toes, there are most likely more of those things around. After that, we keep moving!"

* * *

(2) A PINK FLUFFY BUNNY!

Anyway, I was re-reading aton of my favorite mangas and books, when this popped intomy head. Actually I was reading Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven', when I got this idea. Sorry it's so late! backs into acorner afraid of reviewers wrath I HAVE POCKY DON'T KILL ME! chucks pocky at reviweres


End file.
